Rainpools sorrow The Prologue
by Lightwave
Summary: This is the Prologue to a songficfanfic. Skylight, Rainpools mother, wanders away from a MysteryClan battle and finds herself in TreeClan territory and meets Pinepelt of TreeClan.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Skylight stumbled through a clump of bramble and into a strange territory, she was lost. "Where am I?" she mewed to her-self then all of a sudden she was barreled to the ground by a orange and black striped tom Skylight struggled to get up but she was trapped. "Who are you? You don't smell of WaterClan or GrassClan or even GroundClan and you are not of TreeClan so who are you?" the tom look confused. "I am a MysteryClan warrior and I got lost, my name is Skylight my mother is Lightwave of MysteryClan and my father is Ashfur of ThunderClan anything else you want to know?" Skylight mewed "Now please get off of me" she grunted "Oh sorry" the tom said as got off her. As soon as she got up she started to lick her clean then she meowed "So, what is your name now that I told you mine?" "My name is Pinepelt, and I am the TreeClan deputy, you're in TreeClan territory, my mother is Rosefoot of TreeClan and my father is Redfur of TreeClan." Then Pinepelt looked up from licking him-self clean and was stunned by her beauty she was a blue-gray she-cat with a red star on her forehead and a sky-blue streak down the middle of her back and also in the setting sun she was glowing, but then it was her turn to be stunned she looked up from licking her-self and saw a handsome golden-brown tabby with a red star on the middle of his forehead. "You have a star on your forehead to!!!!!" they mewed in sink then they just stared at each other "Shouldn't you be getting back to your camp?" Skylight mewed shyly looking at her paws. "What? Oh er… um yes I should but can you find your way home?" "I don't think so" she looked sad "I am so far away I don't even know what way to look!" "Then why don't you come home with me?" Skylight looked up at him "Would that be okay?" "I am sure it will be" So Skylight went to the TreeClan and was made a TreeClan member. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

**Rainpaw burst through the brambles of the TreeClan camp and gasped in horror and saw that the clan was engaged in full combat with GrassClan, she pulled her-self together and streaked across to the medicine cat den and burst in only to find Flamepool pinned to the ground by a pure black tom from GrassClan "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She yowled as she charged head on and knocked the tom off and Rainpaw sent him packing with his tail between his legs yowling in pain. "Flamepool!" she meowed as she turned around and ran back over to the body of her closest friend and mentor "No……Flamepool don't leave me!!!" Flamepool lifted her head out of the pool of blood that was collecting next to a gash on her head and neck "StarClan is waiting form me Rainpaw…" "No! I won't let you die, not now, not when the Clan and I need you the most! You can't, you just can't… It is entirely fault… I should have been here for you I could have saved you!" "Rainpaw listen to me it is not your fault you can't change my destiny yellowflower is calling me" she smiled "BUT!" "No buts it…is…my destiny! Good-bye young one we will walk together again some day and I will always be with you…" then she laid her down and let go and Rainpaw felt her spirit leave and join the ranks of StarClan. Rainpaws wail was heard through out the whole camp. Rainpaw plunged into battle with a terrible rage and barreled into a gray GrassClan tom and pinned him down and gave him a good swipe across the face and on the soft belly. The tom screeched in pain and struggled to get out from the mad she-cat and ran for his life as Rainpaw chased him out and took on another cat,**

_**Step one, you say need to talk. You say sit down it's just a talk. She smiles politely back at you; you stare politely right on through. Some sort of window to your right, but she goes left and you stay right.**_

**Rainpaw saw her brother, Tallroot, struggling with a huge tom and charged over to help and when the tom saw that to warriors were attacking him he fled. "Thank you!" He purred but before she could reply she was barreled over by a white she-cat and was pinned to the ground but not for long she felt the she-cats grip being loosened and finally she was free of her, she jumped up in time to see her brother chasing the white she-cat away. When he came back to her she purred thanks and they charged two more toms and chased them out. Rainpaw took another cat alone and pinned it to the ground but she was kicked off and landed against the high root and when she looked up she saw her father, Pinestar, fighting with the strength of LionClan on high root and strength surged through her body and she felt Flamepools pelt rub against hers and Flamepools sent flooded her senses and she heard Flamepools voice mewed "I am always with you." then she chased the cat out with the fierceness of TigerClan. Then the TreeClan warriors all yowled a victory yowl and Rainpaw remembered Flamepool and her eyes brimmed with emotion,**

_**Between the lines you feel the blame; you begin to wonder why you came. Oh where did I go wrong, I lost a friend some where along in this bit of bitterness and I would of stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life,**_

**Rainpaw realized that she has to go get herbs from the storage cave at the back of flamepools den. She asked Tallroot if he would look at the wounded while she was getting herbs and he said he would. When Rainpaw went into the den she saw Flamepools body laying in a pool of her own blood, Rainpaws eyes brimmed with emotion and she mewed "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend some where along in this bit of bitterness and I would of stayed up with you all night had I known how to save your life…" then she gathered all of the herbs and went to treat the wounded. After the all the wounded had been taken care of Rainpaw ran over to Pinestar and when he saw her he asked "Have you seen Flamepool? The last time I saw her was right before the battle and I haven't seen her since!" Rainpaw flinched "Flamepool is dead, she was jumped from behind and……" she could not go on it was to painful Rainpaw looked at her paws and shook with emotion then she looked up with her eyes brimming with sorrow and meowed "I…I…I… should have been there I could have saved her! If I just hadn't gone herb gathering then I could have save her and…and I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!!……" "There was nothing you could do its not your fault my kit it was StarClans will to take her away you could not of done anything…" Pinestar mewed soothingly trying to clam her down, but she still shook with sorrow.**

_**Let them know that you know best because after all you do know best, tried to slip past her defense without granting incense. Lay down a list of what are wrong, things you told them all along. Pray to God he hears you. Oh where did I go wrong, I lost a friend some where in this bit of bitterness and I would of stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life. As she begins to raise her voice you lower yours and give her one more choice, you drive until you lose the road a break with ones that fallow. You will do one of two things, you will admit to everything or you just say that she's not the same and you begin to wonder why you came. Oh where did I go wrong, I lost a friend some where in this bit of bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life. Oh where did I go wrong, I lost a friend some where in this bit of bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life. **_

_**How to save a life.**_

_**How to save a life. **_

**Rainpaw mewed another part of a song to her father that she felt was fitting,**

_**"I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go for all this there is only one thing that you should know…**_

_**I tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter, I had to far to lose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter."**_

**"You know that you are the medicine cat now and you will need your warriors name…" Rainpaw nodded "I have a request" "Yes?" "Can I be Rainpool in memory of Flamepool?" "Yes that is a good idea" then Rainpaw ran off to tell her mother the news. **


End file.
